


Something risky (and spiky) for love.

by grishae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dalish Elves, Elf Culture & Customs, Eluvians, Español | Spanish, F/M, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mage Rights, Mages and Templars, Merrill being Merrill, Original Character(s), Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia tiene lugar en Kirkwall, en el Monte Hendido, paralelamente a los sucesos de Dragon Age 2 (pero antes del 3er Acto y la rebelión).</p><p>Seulmi es una elfa dalishana que vive en el mismo clan que la conocida Merrill, pupila de la custodia. Su amistad con un templario de Kirkwall probablemente la pondrá en peligro, casi tanto como verse envuelta en las sombras y misterios del Eluvian, el espejo de los elfos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something risky (and spiky) for love.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, esta idea surgió para un writing challenge... Los personajes son totalmente originales, pero he conseguido adaptarlos en el universo Dragon Age.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**E** l único shem que había mostrado un mínimo de respeto hacia ella... se había obsesionado irremediablemente con sus orejas. Difícilmente escondía su forma puntiaguda bajo su manto de cabello rojizo, fino y resbaladizo, de modo que acababa haciéndose trenzas en torno a la cabeza y las mostraba con orgullo y distinción. Al shem no le había pasado desapercibido. Mejor dicho ¿qué le pasaba desapercibido a ese hombre, que lucía un escudo y una armadura a juego con el emblema de Kirkwall reluciente, de ojos penetrantes que podían poner a tono a cualquier ser de cualquier raza... incluido a ella, elfa dalishana?

 

Él era el único shem que se había atrevido a ignorar las convenciones sociales y morales de todo Thedas de cara a las relaciones elfo-humano... y era un templario que, contra todo pronostico, admiraba la magia con la que se había dotado a Seulmi y le recordaba lo fascinante que era su raza al completo. No había shem más estúpido sobre la faz del mapa, se lo recordaba cada vez que tenían un encontronazo intimo —a solas, en secreto— e irremediablemente acababa con la promesa de volver a verse.

 

···

 

Lo conoció durante una misión.

 

A decir verdad, la custodia Marethari no pretendía encomendarsela a Seulmi, quién no iba a ser ni mucho menos la Primera del Custodio, de eso se ocuparía Merrill. Sin embargo, acabó uniéndose a troupe de magos aprendices para a realizar la misión con tal de ganar en conocimientos. La custodia tenia especial predilección por Merrill, pero Seulmi bien podía haber sido una alumna ejemplar aunque la idea de trabajar individualmente y aislarse de su clan y de las tareas grupales, en un principio le resultaba apesadumbrado... y a medida que crecía, que veía a Merrill confinada en una tienda estudiando los manuscritos de los custodios anteriores y practicando la magia, Seulmi quería intercambiar papeles.

 

No fue hasta que la existencia del Eluvian, espejo élfico milenario y la elfa pelirroja habían mantenido un primer contacto. Seulmi no solía saltarse las reglas, todo elfo sabia cuál era su lugar dentro del clan.. y, no obstante, ella —rozando la edad de la rebeldía— se había informado a escondidas del poder del Eluvian y ansiaba descubrir qué puertas le abriría, si sería posible dar con otro en Thedas. Sumando que el clan dalishano en el que vivía se estaba fracturando por peleas internas, actos que a sus ojos no eran morales y la constante presión de los templarios de Kirkwall, la ciudad más cercana al Monte Hendido... Seulmi ansiaba escapar. Establecerse en otro clan dalishano era una opción, pero no la correcta teniendo en cuenta la ruina que se cernía sobre Ferelden. Para Seulmi, estudiar el Eluvian y sus propiedades era menos arriesgado que atravesar un mar y huir a la aventura, hacia la independencia.

 

De modo que, entablar amistad con un shem de la Orden de los Templarios de Kirkwall, disciplinado y honrado, era incluso menos arriesgado. Pero no por ello, sencillo de llevar con su condición élfica. Seulmi había sido una niña elfa para nada traviesa, siempre inclinada a hacer el bien y a obedecer a los mayores del clan. Los años transformaron a la pelirroja en una rebelde sin causa, como también en una experta en el arte del engaño. No se consideraba pecadora, porque sus mentiras eran piadosas y con su gente era simpática y elocuente; a solas, curiosa y astuta. Desde los estudios autodidactas de la magia élfica antigua y del Eluvian hasta el haber conocido al shem, eran sus mayores secretos. El mayor desafío a su raza.

 

De vuelta a la misión en la que se shem y elfa se conocieron, la guardia de Kirkwall junto a un par de templarios patrullaban en las cuevas de la cima del Monte Hendido, donde corrían los rumores confirmados por la custodia Marethari de que _maleficar_ practicaban ritos y que a menudo, sus resultados atormentaban a su clan. Era la primera vez que Seulmi se enfrentaba a abominaciones en carne y hueso... más carne que hueso, más putrefacción que solidez. Era la primera vez que se relacionaba con shemlem: solían mantenerse al margen de los elfos. Ambas razas no podían coexistir. Y por ser la primera vez, despertó en ella una curiosidad inigualable el trabajar codo con codo con los templarios. Uno de ellos era terco, egocéntrico y dispuesto a erradicar a todo _maleficar,_ sin piedad. El otro procuraba dialogar con la guardia, con tal de buscar un acuerdo y que fuesen juzgados en Kirkwall y no se tomaran la justicia por su mano. Los templarios tenían fama de ser opresores, pero aquel shem era... esperanzador. Seulmi tampoco era tonta, era bastante avispada desde bien pequeña, pero tenia el don de la magia y su poder conectó de inmediato con el shem disciplinado. Moreno bajo su casco, una nariz recta sobrenatural y la manera de sostener la espada y el escudo eran sus mayores virtudes.

Hasta que se dirigió a ella, cuando las cosas se torcían y perdió el bastón en una batalla directa con un demonio. Ese nanosegundo, en el que se ubicaba mentalmente y bien podía atravesar al demonio con un estallido de magia salida de sus dedos... el templario se adelantó y la sacó del apuro. Era una exhalación vestido con armadura. Era la decisión de salvar una vida élfica. Era considerarla valiosa y con los mismos derechos que él. Por eso, en cuanto pudo cubrirle las espaldas al soldado, lo hizo.

 

Jamás lo olvidaría.

 

Él tampoco.

 

Nació una complicada e inaudita amistad.

 

Porque eso es lo que eran... ¿no? _Amigos._ La elfa se lo cuestionaba muy a menudo, pero jamás ponía un punto y final en su relación con el shem. En lugar de ponerse recta consigo misma, seguía desobedeciendo al clan y pequeñas mentiras elaboraba día y noche para escapar del control de los dalishanos. Ella solo quería conocer al shem, empaparse de su carisma y de su personalidad, que él le mostrara más mundo de que ella podía haber visto —un simple monte destartalado, los límites establecidos por el clan. Sí, _eran muy amigos._ Cuando él le retiraba el cabello y se lo colocaba con pecaminoso detalle tras las afiladas orejas... ese era el único contacto física, irónicamente, que se atrevía a mantener con ella durante más de tres segundos. Él mantenía distancias a nivel físico, pero su amistad era franca tanto como intercambiaban consejos y se contaban mutuas historias. Bajo el manto de estrellas que coronaba el Monte Hendido, Seulmi le servia sus brebajes élficos para que la fatiga del templario se redujera casi a la mitad, le relajaba contándole leyendas antiguas por cada constelación que le señalaba, mientras que él escuchaba hasta que ella suspiraba y tomaba un sorbo de su bebida: jamás la interrumpía, de hecho, era él quien le pedía una historia por las noches que quedaban. Las estrellas fascinaban al muchacho templario, más que un demonio del deseo. Y él, en cambio, le contaba los cotilleos de la Orden a los que aparentemente no hacia caso, pero con tal de hacer reír a Seulmi, se mostraba atento, además de contarle sus peripecias en el Círculo y las misiones superadas. Hablaban de su familia, de lo que podrían haber sido y de lo que nunca serían. No eran almas gemelas, pero desafiaban la coexistencia entre elfos y humanos. Ambos coincidían en que la Comandante Meredith, la mujer que se había logrado el respeto en Kirkwall y que dirigía a los templarios, era tan estricta como peligrosa. Las ideas radicales que difundía entre los más jóvenes eran perjudiciales para su formación: un mago debía ser cuidado, acompañado, pero no asfixiado u oprimido. Bastante tenían los magos con soportar, a menudo, pesadillas teñidas de demonios hambrientos de poder y de ser tanto perseguidos, si se trataba de apostatas, considerados criminales o bien, vivir reprimidos en el Círculo. Seulmi aun podía llorar por un ojo, aunque le entristecía la condición de todos aquellos magos, fuesen humanos o elfos de las elferías... tanto como le enfurecía.

 

A parte, la relación era perfecta porque el joven tenia defectos, que tras jornadas compartidas, Seulmi pudo identificar: tenia la manía de taladrar a su interlocutor con la mirada, era atento con sus deberes pero despistado ante las cosas más simples, era reservado pero lo respetaba. Cuando se trataba de contar su historia personal, el chico se ahorraba detalles cruciales como su origen o su nombre de pila. Seulmi era curiosa, y no había mayor reto que respetar el espacio vital del templario: no le preguntaba más de lo debido. Aprendía a saber dónde meterse. Aun así, él le inspiraba la suficiente confianza, o incluso más, como para poder compartir noches en vela sin temor a ser entregada o acusada a las autoridades de Kirkwall. Y su terquedad también era especial, ni mucho menos se podía comparar con la de Meredith: su terca esperanza de lograr un equilibrio entre magos y templarios, no iba a ningún lado. No en este mundo.

 

···

 

—Y tu... ¿encerrarías esto en vuestro Círculo?

 

En uno de los numerosos debates sobre magia, tema candente en Kirkwall, ella le mostró al joven su dote y no precisamente el que usó para defenderse en la misión. Estaban tumbados sobre sus abdómenes, las estrellas siendo cómplices de otra de sus reuniones secretas en la montaña y la elfa no se podía contener más. No cuando sentía que aquella noche vibraba la magia en estado puro, era irreal lo alterado que tenía el maná y las ganas insólitas de soltar chispas a través de sus dedos. Y su amigo iba a ser un espectador en aquella ocasión, el alumno que aprendía moral del maestro.

 

La magia de la elfa surgió de su cuerpo en destellos que iluminaron ambos rostros, el suyo sonriente y el del humano, concentrado. Envió aquellas partículas hacia la vegetación cercana más desastrosa, la que requería bañarse en lluvia y ella le dio su magia y propiedades para revivir y fortalecerse. Los tallos de las flores se irguieron paulatinamente, los capullos se abrieron y al día siguiente, insectos aprovecharían su polen y se deleitarían con su dulzor. La maga le lanzó una mirada severa, a la par que expectante a que diera su veredicto. Estaba demasiado segura de haber sido lo bastante clara mediante un truco tan simple: la magia podía ser benévola. O, en otras palabras, la magia inicialmente era _vida._

 

—Reconozco que hay pureza en tu magia —rompió el silencio con un ronquido, o bien, era el timbre de su voz a partir del anochecer— pero no todos los magos lo son.

 

—Lucha por los que sí lo son.

 

—No es eso, el Círculo debe mejorar desde el interior. La pureza que haya en los magos, debe brillar dentro del Círculo. Es su protección.

 

Ella chasqueó la lengua, consternada. Se recogió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja picuda, los dedos aun le brillaban y advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que el templario iba a hacer un ademán... ¿O tal vez se sentía atraído por el poder elemental que irradiaba ella?

 

—La verdadera magia no debe ser protegida, es limpia de por sí...

 

—Ojalá pudieras demostrarlo... y no sólo a mi —terció él.

 

—Ojalá pudieras sentirlo.

  
Sin más, buscó la mano de él y de entrada, el contraste de tamaños era descomunal. A pesar de no tener manos de guerrera, encajó su palma con la de él y le insufló un poco de su _vida._ Él sintió la purificación en su magia, al fin, puesto que cerró los ojos y sus defensas bajaron, como si se desarmara las placas de la armadura.

 

— _Ma serannas —_ susurró el chico.

 

···

 

Admiraba que su amigo templario no estuviese contaminado por la palabrería de Meredith. No, él era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse engañar y que sus ideales cambiasen: él tenia claro que quería facilitar la reconciliación entre apostatas y templarios, erradicar la magia de sangre —sí, eso sí— pero perdonar a todos aquellos pecadores. Por no hablar de que en el Círculo era querido, porque era benévolo y amable con los magos encerrados y que a veces, enloquecían y buscaban el ansía de salir. El Círculo era necesario, pero no tenia por qué ser una celda. Pero en ese punto, Seulmi y él chocaban. Porque Seulmi era un espíritu libre, ¿acaso no estaba viviendo en una celda como era el Círculo, sin poder ir más allá del clan del Monte? La ruina, normas sociales, la situación actual en las Marcas Libres... era la peor opresión surgida a lo largo de la historia.

 

Por eso... debía hacer algo. Algo _arriesgado._

 

La pelirroja recordaba a menudo cómo pasaron la primera noche juntos. Literalmente, juntos. Había visto al templario sin la mitad de placas que componían su armadura, habían dormido juntos en el saco. Él no tenia guardia al día siguiente: quería alargar la jornada junto a ella. Seulmi no era quién para impedírselo... y de hecho, lo hizo, le replicó arrugando su nariz diminuta y haciendo que el templario flanqueara en defensas. Sin armadura, parecía más vulnerable pero no menos espectacular. Entonces él jugó con su pelo, había algo fascinante en los ojos de él y ella no se creyó ni tan importante hasta ese momento: la amistad cortés mutaba a una rara amistad intima. Ella durmió de espaldas a él, aferrada a su báculo y toqueteándose los labios, empezando a experimentar algo extraño en ellos... ¿tal vez la ausencia de los de él?

 

De verdad, debía hacer algo... verdaderamente arriesgado.

 

La opresión sobre los magos crecía y las visitas de su amigo el templario venían en cuenta gotas. Corrían rumores de que los Qunari se habían instalado en Kirkwall, de que los refugiados de la Ruina venían en tropel y la ciudad se hacia pequeña y caótica. Por otra parte, a menudo sorprendía a Merrill mirándola, en algún determinado momento llegaron a hablar del Eluvian. Seulmi no había contado más de lo necesario. Nadie tenia que relacionarla con el espejo. Merrill fue menos reservada y le confesó su interés: se convirtieron en confidentes y así llegó a compartir con ella un pedazo de Eluvian. Seulmi solo pudo estremecerse cuando la oyó hablar, fascinada y entregada a la reliquia élfica y respecto al pedazo que había preservado. Además de todo esto, Merrill no sabía más que ella.

 

Seulmi empezó a reconstruir a través de esa partícula, un diminuto portal discreto pero eficaz, conservando todas sus propiedades según los cálculos. La construcción del Eluvian era el primer secreto compartido con un miembro del clan. ¿Estaría el espejo conectado a otro Eluvian, en un lugar remoto de Thedas? ¿Y bajo qué condiciones? La Ruina acechaba en Ferelden, por ejemplo. ¿El Eluvian le conduciría a Arlathan, la tierra de los elfos? Se sabía que la tierra de los elfos estaba... olvidada, desolada. En el presente, era una fantasía. Fue una leyenda. Pero cualquier lugar era mejor que el que habitaban...

 

Sus estudios le llevaron a los conjuros para despertar el Eluvian. Esas noches que pasaba con el templario, esas tardes en las que él patrullaba a solas y se podía permitir una escapada, las acabó convirtiendo en jornadas de estudio laborioso.

 

No supo de él hasta que no le quedó más remedio.

 

···

 

Una nueva misión contaba con Seulmi, diestra en la magia y recomendada por la misma custodia. Merrill debía seguir con sus estudios, pero Seulmi sabía que su compañera pronto confesaría que quería abandonar el clan. La pelirroja le guardaba el secreto: no tenia derecho a revelarlo. La misión era rutinaria, un simple control para asegurar el lugar del rito de los _maleficar,_ y por supuesto su amigo templario hizo acto de presencia. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, durmiendo, de hecho. Y él seguía tratándola con la cortesía de antaño, con la que se conocieron, para poder preservar el secreto de sus encontronazos. A ella no le dolió tanto como hasta el momento guardar tantos secretos en su corazón...

 

La cosa se torció cuando descubrieron un fallo en el ritual: un código incompleto y el circulo roto, desatando la cólera de las abominaciones que buscaban libertad para colarse en el mundo terrenal. Poseyeron a los templarios, todos salvo El Templario, y Seulmi era un recipiente demasiado hermoso para ser poseído. Se arriesgó a usar magia prohibida, magia que aprendió mientras inspeccionaba los conjuros para reactivar el Eluvian dormido del clan y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Las abominaciones fueron erradicadas, pero el templario al mando y no precisamente su amigo, la acusó de _maleficar,_ una peligrosa cómplice —y encima, elfa— que debía ser mandada al Circulo.

 

Seulmi huyó.

 

Numerosos templarios que habían resistido al ataque de los demonios, la persiguieron por las cavernas secretas que solo conocía el clan, los que perduraban y aguantaban el ágil ritmo de la elfa, rodearon el Monte para dar con ella. El Templario estaba dentro de éste último grupo. Seulmi estaba tan aterrada como consternada: su amigo la perseguía, por una vez en su vida, estaba cumpliendo con su misión respecto a ella: perseguir a todo mago de sangre, apóstata que supusiera un peligro para los demás. Le dolían los pies de huir despavorida, el corazón se le hacía añicos, como si se trataran de pedazos del Eluvian del clan, que un guarda gris destruyó por precaución; roto, despedazado...

 

Seulmi pensó en frío: tenía escapatoria. Era algo _arriesgado_. ¿Acaso ella no buscaba el riesgo...?

 

La elfa condujo a los templarios hacia su escondite. El Eluvian que había estado reviviendo a partir del trozo que Merrill le había ofrecido, se refugiaba en el corazón del monte. Seulmi despachó unos cuantos guerreros más, rezando a los dioses que su amigo no saliese herido. Apenas habían cruzado miradas llenas de terror e incredulidad cuando todo se había torcido.

 

Solo podía confiar en sí misma.

 

A Seulmi solo le quedaba conjurar un hechizo para dotar de vida al Eluvian. Era tan alto como ella, tan hermoso como una reliquia tallada en mármol y la elfa estaba orgullosa de su trabajo autodidacta, a la que se daba cuenta de que era la mejor opción de huida. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro: la libertad forzada pasaba a ser optativa.

 

—¡No nos hagas perder más el tiempo! ¡Entrégate de una vez, elfa! —espetó un templario maduro, lleno de odio. Seulmi era una coraza ante su desprecio.

 

—Maldita seas, tu clan pagará por tus errores —la amenazaban el resto de guerreros.

 

Todos menos su amigo. Éste sujetaba la espada con ambas manos, no se había descolgado el escudo y por el modo de cerrar los dedos en torno a la empuñadura, juraría que se le podría desprender a la mínima.

 

No estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ella.

 

La pelirroja, tampoco.

 

—¡Atrás, shemlen! No me encerraréis en el Círculo, no seré más vuestra presa ni formaré parte de vuestra guerra.

 

—Palabrería barata. En el Círculo es donde debías estar, sucia rata —seguían las amenazas. Seulmi tenía que crecer en lugar de empequeñecer.

 

Se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y de su sangre, brotaron chispas irisadas, tornándose carmesíes según bailaban frente a sus ojos. Los templarios hacían amagos de atacarla, uno de ellos tensaba el arco...

 

Y la flecha jamás llegó a dispararse, porque un traidor entre los templarios le debía una a Seulmi. La hoja del muchacho se clavó en un recoveco de la armadura de su compañero y murió ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás.

 

—¡Adelante, Seulmi! —su amigo le ofreció unos valiosos segundos para escapar. Lo supo desde el principio, que la elfa tenía un as en la manga.

 

—¡Tenias que hacerte el caballero honorable! ¡Idiota! —Seulmi gritó, sangrándole la mano y el corazón.

 

La mitad del grupo se tuvieron que dividir para poner orden: unos arremeter contra el nuevo traidor, mandobles cargados de ira que el templario frenaba hasta colocarse junto a ella y el artefacto élfico. La otra mitad, debía enfrentarse a una maga experimentada.

 

—Y qué pena que estuvieras para verlo —logró decir el templario. _¿Era eso sarcasmo?_

 

—Qué pena —se lamentó ella, procurando concentrarse en el conjuro.

 

—¡Atrapad a la elfa, insensatos! ¡Destripad al muchacho!

 

Era la primera y última prueba, decisiva, que comprobaría la veracidad del poder del Eluvian. Era una reconstrucción rústica y simple, la elfa no contaba con demasiados elementos y no podía usar más que los que tenia a su alcance sin levantar sospechas. En cuanto el espejo brilló con una luz sobrenatural, conectándose de inmediato con ella... supo que lo había logrado.

 

Y a decir verdad, ¿sería capaz de escapar después de ver como destrozaban a su amigo frente a sus ojos?

 

_Vete._ Logró articular él, un sonido silencioso, como si de verdad él poseyera la virtud de la magia y se comunicaran mentalmente.

 

Lo hizo. Atravesó el espejo cuando prácticamente los templarios se les echaban encima y el muchacho ya la había empujado. Los ojos de su amigo la habían coaccionado, se convenció a si misma de que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sus secretos dejarían de ser secretos.

 

Pero lo mucho que lo echaría de menos había dejado de ser un secreto para él.

 

···

El secreto no podía llegar muy lejos. Estaba sentenciado desde el primer día, durante la primera interacción. Sin embargo, el chico no había temido nunca que llegara el día indicado en el que se cuestionara su integridad como guerrero en la Orden de los Templarios. Preservaba su nombre en el anonimato para que, si las cosas llegaran a ponerse feas, ella no pudiera relacionarse con él de ningún modo. Cuando las cosas se pusieron _realmente_ feas, ella escapó sin saber su verdadero nombre.

 

_Qué pena._ Ojalá hubiese actuado heroicamente muchísimas más veces por ella. Sin que la primera fuese la definitiva. Si, por desgracia, eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle hasta la fecha: la heroicidad, la protección de su escudo y su espada.

 

_Qué pena._ Era un mantra en su cabeza. Sonaba como a patética rendición cuanto más lo repetía y sus pensamientos inconexos, rozaban la desesperación. A los soldados se les entrenaba para morir con valor en el campo de batalla; estaba mentalmente preparado para hacerlo puesto que ya había cumplido con su cometido en cuanto la elfa se perdió a través del espejo.

 

Y sin embargo, su cuerpo aun rezumaba vida por cada poro, un desafío secreto le instaba a ponerse en pie y a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro con la hoja de su empuñadura, deteniendo espadazos limpios de sus compañeros los templarios y a impedir el paso en el espejo. Tenia la certeza de que mientras brillara, Seulmi aun corría peligro. De ser un portal, ¿no se supone que debía cerrarlo una vez llegara a su destino? La intuición le llevó a pensar que necesitaba un empujón. Él no era mago, pero desde que Seulmi le tomó de la mano y le insufló magia... se sentía mucho más poderoso. Demasiado _vivo._

 

Cuanta rezón tenia la bella elfa, la de hermosa cabellera sedosa y pelirroja, de la nariz diminuta y ojos grandes y expresivos, del color de las praderías. La narradora de historias sobre constelaciones. La maga curiosa. La chica por la cual suspiraba; por la cual deseaba convertirse en un escudo de duro acero.

 

Estaba loco. Y muy vivo.

 

Por el momento, su armadura protegía su cuerpo de magulladuras, sus compañeros caían gracias a su destreza pero el templario al cargo, el más maduro del grupo, era un rival temible.

 

Estaba loco. Y _demasiado_ vivo.

 

De imprevisto, se cortó con su propia hoja en la palma de la mano, una herida que cicatrizaría debido a su profundidad y brotó la sangre carmesí y le resbaló por la muñeca, manchandole el acero de la armadura.

 

Vivía la magia de Seulmi.

 

Introdujo la mano en el espejo que custodiaba, su brillo adquirió una textura translucida y adivinaba un paraje indómito, la superficie ondulaba y le calentaba la extremidad por completo. Iba a vivir. Cruzó el espejo, arrastrando el peso de su cuerpo con armadura incluida. Al otro lado, no había más que sombras y luz, esferas y figuras volubles que lo conducían hacia un suelo firme.

 

Y después, no vio nada más.

 

 

···

 

 

Antes de que el templario cayera de bruces contra un suelo pedregoso, una figura se antepuso a la caída y le sostuvo. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Era más poderosa de lo que creía. El templario no veía nada más que niebla y un suelo extendiéndose al horizonte, la diminuta figura palpándole el rostro sin casco. No podía apartarla, no sentía temor porque no la creía desconocida. Había cierta vibración que la conectaba a ella y que le transmitía una paz sin igual; el sentimiento de protección era mutuo. La indiferencia hacia la ubicación actual de ambos era irrelevante, por el momento. El corazón le aporreaba el pecho y creía escuchar en el metal de la coraza del torso, un eco especial.

 

—Estás bien —musitó la elfa, sus orejas empezaban a formarse según la niebla se disipaba y su cabello rojo era tan penetrante ante cualquier ojo que no necesitaba del Sol para que resplandeciera.

 

—Estamos...

 

Ella negó con la cabeza, su báculo sobresalía por su hombro, llevándolo cargado a la espalda y alrededor de su tierno rostro se revolvía la melena.

 

—Estás vivo. Tan vivo como que eres un cretino. ¡Ah...! Esto no te incumbía, tienes una vida en Kirkwall. No tenías que haberme seguido.

 

—El brillo no se apagaba —repuso él. La elfa enmudeció, su rostro se relajó y más que replicarle, suspiró agotada— Corrías peligro.

 

—Era la primera vez que formulaba ese conjuro. Era una situación límite... Seguramente dejé el conjuro incompleto y el portal también. Pero has podido venir, no me lo explico... ¿Acaso tu-?

 

—Mi nombre... —empezó él, con un ronquido.

 

Alcanzó la mano femenina y se la posó en la mejilla, donde el sudor resbalaba y a ella parecía no importarle. Se arrimó a él: no había estado tan cerca del templario en toda su vida. No percibiendo su temperatura corporal al otro lado de la armadura, no sintiéndose venerada entre sus brazos.

 

—Mi magia —le interrumpió la elfa, sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento nuevo— pudiste completar el rito. Yo te di un poco de mi magia. La aceptaste...

 

Su _amigo_ el templario se encorvó sobre ella, midiendo la distancia entre ambos rostros. Le recogió un mechón de pelo tras la afilada oreja, eran hilos rojos que competían con el magma más intenso. La chica se colocó de puntillas, pero a ella no le correspondía alcanzar la altura de los labios contrarios.

 

—Seulmi, mi nombre _es_...

 

Y al otro lado del Eluvian, se protegió el secreto.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
